Love and Loss
by Keiori
Summary: Hiei met a girl who seems to have filled a large void in his life, only to find her past isn't as clean as he could have hoped. Oh yeah and kurama is the target of a demon hunter.
1. Default Chapter

Kurama held his breath as Keinami, an almost twenty year old sorceress, walked into the room. She was very pretty with long brunette hair and deep dark eyes. She stood only about five foot tall with her shoes on, which held her about an inch and a half taller then she really was. She looked around nervously and tried to smile. The poor girl's eyes jerking from side to side, trying to find the one familiar face in the crowd of people who had come to meet her. It was no surprise that she was nervous; when she met Hiei she was trying to kill him. Yusuke who didn't seem to notice the tenseness gave a comforting smile to the "new girl" as he called her. But. Hiei was half hiding behind every one. They had all gathered by the door like a herd of sheep before a rain storm, when they heard Keinami knock. 'Idiots.' Hiei thought to himself. It was not surprising that every one had reacted the way they did though even Hiei himself was shocked that there was a woman who was, and actually wanted to be with him. She may have wanted to kill him when they met, but something about him changed her. The same way something about her changed him. and despite the fact that he liked it, what ever this was scared the hell out of him. He hated not being in control. "So you are a real person?" Yusuke asked jokingly. Keinami gave him a strange look but smiled back; then had to force back a laugh as Botan punched Yusuke in the back of the head. "You idiot of course she's a real person! You're such a moron! You must forgive his stupidity." Botan said in one very short very quick breath. Hiei looked up barely enough to catch Keinami's glance. Her eyes glistened in the dark mysterious way they had when he'd first met her. Was it really possible that she was a normal human? He watched as Keinami pushed her way through the small group and came to a stop in front of him. "Are you the only one here who isn't happy to see me?" She laughed. Hiei couldn't look her in the eye, let alone speak to her. She was only human, how did she have so much control on him? "Not even a grunt." she said giving him a strange look "Are you feeling all right?" "I'm fine." he said still staring at the floor. Why was she still standing there, wasn't she embarrassed too have all these people staring at her?! "Come on Hiei; introduce us to your FRIEND." Kuwabara said in a stupid teasing voice. Kurama threw a nervous glance in Hiei's direction, a well earned nervous glance seeing as there was a defined hate behind the look in Hiei's eyes. Ever since they found out about Keinami, Kuwabara had made it his business to poke, tease and make jokes about finding somebody who could deal with him and his "quarks". And Hiei had obviously had his fill of it! Much to Kurama's surprise Keinami also picked up on this, and had a come back ready. "Oh. this must be the idiot!" she said with a very familiar smirk. Hiei continued to stair at the ground despite the smile that had started to cross his face. It was then that Kurama figured out what had drawn these two together, they where exact opposites of one another. It was kind of cute. The group sat and talked for hours, with the exception of Kuwabara who had taken to sulking in the corner. It was Keiko who finally pointed out to Yusuke that it was getting late, and that her mother would be worried if she did not get home soon. So the group began to disperse back to their homes, but Kurama's human mother finally had to chase out the last of them around midnight. "Suichi" she said "You know I don't like it when your friends are here all night." "Yes mother, I know." he replied. An exhausted grin spread across her face. She had the expression of an overworked mother with little money, and the thought of another day at work weighing heavily on her mind. A guilty twinge ran through Kurama as he watched her smile at him. "I'll clean up, you go to bed. You look exhausted." He said more to make himself feel better then to be helpful. It was a good thing there wasn't school the next day, because Kurama spent half the night cleaning up the mess Yusuke had made with the rice balls. He couldn't run the vacuum, for fear it would wake his mother. So he picked up the grains of rice by hand. Moving silently through the house he fixed the living room, which had foot prints on everything.  
  
Around two thirty he finally finished. Half falling asleep on his feet Kurama worked his way up to his room. He flopped on to the bed, and was starting to doze out when a silver flash streamed above his head. The dagger missed Kurama by centimeters. 


	2. Mizuo the demon hunter

Opps.. Forgot to do this for the first chapter. Okay I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, however some of the characters are mine. Please ask if you want to use them.  
  
There is a prequel to this story I just haven't written it yet, so here's what you need to know: Hiei has fallen for this girl named Keinami who was at one time an infamous demon slayer. She changed her mind after Hiei spared her life in battle. The two are as close to a relation ship as Hiei will probably ever get. Now throw the rest of the YYH gang in the mix and well read it. oh yeah please reply I need to know if I should even bother writing the prequel. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------  
  
The silver dagger was now sticking out of the wooden head board just above Kurama's head. His eyes snapped open and for a moment he stared at the dagger that had narrowly missed the end of his nose. With a sudden jolt he jumped out of bed and crouched to the floor as a second arrow flew past his ear. The attempted assassin had just made his mistake! Kurama had seen the flash of the arrow just as it was released. He jumped to his feet and ran to his bed room door. Moving quickly yet silently down the stairs he found his way to a tree that stood across the street from his house. Kurama looked in to its branches and though he could see no one he could smell them close by. In fact to close for comfort, right behind him! Kurama dodged in as sweeping left turn, but almost too late as a shuriken zipped past tearing his shirt. Whoever this was seemed to be making some awfully stupid mistakes. He kept giving away his position. This thought did not occur to Kurama, however. He could not allow any one to attack him in his mother's house! He could not allow any one hurt her, by mistake or otherwise! So he kept following stupidly as this invisible person lead him farther from home. Before he knew it Kurama was standing in front of an old light house. The building had a cold feeling about it. There was very little to suggest that anyone had ever lived there. As there was absolutely no light in the windows, for the few that still had glass in them and the weeds had grown in to an untamable mess along the walk. There was a heavy scent of blood in the air, not new blood dried old and decaying blood. Kurama felt the unmistakable twinge of fear run down his spine. He had fallen for an obvious trap, but could tell it was too late to correct it! That scent told him that, the undeniable scent of death. The smell of blood thicker then a human's, Demon blood! "WHAT NOW DEMON SCUM!" The voice seemed to surround Kurama. "Who are you?" Kurama yelled "why are you doing this?" A shadowy figure emerged from the darkness. The out lined shadow of a young man possibly in his late teens. His clothes where worn and faded as though he had been traveling for many days, and he had an obvious hate built in his heart toward Kurama! "I'm surprised Yoko, I thought you would remember me or at least my father!" "What?" Kurama said watching the shape move slowly closer. "I'm Keitaro Mizuo, and you killed my dad!" "Wait. Mizuo. you're the ." "Yes, Mizuo the demon hunter, and just like every one else you've realized it to late!" Mizuo said as he pitched another shuriken strait toward Kurama's chest. Kurama dodged it easily but what he had not expected was the clanging sound of metal hitting metal from behind him. He turned around to see none other then Keinami standing with her back toward him facing Mizuo. At her feet rested another shuriken. "Keitaro back off, he's not who you think." Keinami shouted to the demon hunter. "Why are you protecting him Keinami?" Mizuo shouted back "We are sworn to destroy these.these murderers!" "Please stop Keitaro! You think this is what our father would want?" "Get out of my way Keinami! The truth does not change just because you became their whore!" Mizuo cried "He killed our father!" "NO HE DIDN'T!" Keinami shouted back "It was an imposter, Kurama was in a human mothers womb when our father died!" "And now you lie for them too!" Mizuo turned his hate filled glance to Kurama "I'll get you demon. you and that friend of yours, for what you've done to my family!" "No, Keitaro wait!" Keinami cried, but he had already vanished. Kurama slowly stood up; even from behind he could tell Keinami as crying. Her entire frame shook with hidden sobs. "He doesn't know," Keinami whispered quietly "he doesn't care what the truth is." Kurama just stared until the first beams of sun light began to break through the night sky. There was just nothing he could say. 


	3. Breaking Glass

Okay I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, however some of the characters are mine. Please ask if you want to use them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Kurama had just gotten back to bed after the nights adventure when his mother tried to sneak in to give him a kiss before going to work. A silly ritual she had done ever since his father die years ago. "Oh. you're awake!" she said in shock "Well as long as you're up you might as well take the trash out for me." Kurama lugged himself out of bed in an exhausted huff and dragged what felt like his almost dead body to the kitchen. The events of the previous night still weighed heavily on his mind, but exhaustion made it impossible to concentrate on them at all. He watched his mother pull down the drive and wave to him. He watched the car pull out of site then went back inside. He was asleep before he hit the couch, as he had decided it would be safer to not try to climb the stairs again. Three hours slipped past before Kurama woke again, not by choice mind you. "Kurama" giggled a familiar voice "wake up!" Cringing at the thought of opening his eyes, Kurama just sighed and asked "Yes, Botan, how may I be of service?" "Koenma says he needs to speak with you, something about a demon hunter, and Hiei." She said very quickly. "He's a little late!" Kurama sighed as he opened his large liquid green eyes. Just a short while later the entire ghost detective team was standing in front of a toddler who it appeared had not taken his nap yet. Passersby starred at the group of teenagers who seemed to be intently focused on the little child before them. Koenma had put up a spell so that no one could understand him, no one that is except those who needed to hear. "WHAT? THAT'S CRAZY!" Yeah that's what both Kurama and Koenma had expected from Hiei. Why would he believe that Keinami and Mizuo the demon hunter where related? "Keinami was a lone wolf hunter, and let's face it she wasn't exactly the greatest." Hiei continued his protest. "Umm. I heard that!" "Good Botan managed to get a hold of you." Koenma said "I thought you might try to tell. well you know." "Koenma I.I guess your right." Keinami gave a half shy glance to Hiei whose eye's where glued to her "that is something I'd rather do in private though." "Why bother?" Hiei growled angrily "Every one already knows!" "Hiei, listen please." Hiei was the only one it seemed who wasn't listening. Everybody watched but no one spoke, even if they could what would they say. Keinami tried to explain what happened to her father, about her brother's hate. About the promise that they made, to kill every demon until they found Kurama, and then it could stop. "But I found you first, and you beat me! Hell, I'd never lost until then, but you didn't kill me." Keinami was pleading threw her tears "you made me realize not all demons where evil. I broke that promise, I even met Kurama!" Kurama was not shocked when Hiei left without a word, what did surprise him was the tear that fell down Hiei's face just before he did so. Hiei was never one to allow his emotions to show. In fact the only two emotions Kurama had ever seen Hiei show where anger and joy, but even joy was only twice. Once when he had first met Yukina and just after he met Keinami. Sadness however, was not something Hiei would ever allow any one to see, as it was a weakness. Kurama walked Keinami back to her apartment later. She didn't want to talk about what she had said. She didn't want to discuss her father's death, her brother's hate. Nor did she want to discuss what was going to happen between herself and Hiei. She didn't seem to notice that Kurama was there at all in fact. Her mind was else where. Kurama himself wasn't much in the mood for chatting either. It had been advised by Koenma that he not go home that night, as it would probably be safer for his mother. He hadn't spent much more then a few hours way from her in all his years as a human. How was that going to happen? "Just ask her if you can stay at my place tonight." Yusuke offered as Kurama began to walk away. "Yeah may be I'll try that." He replied, turned and left.  
  
Yusuke wasn't sure what to think about the whole mess just yet. To him it was still too early to even attempt to guess Mizuo's next move, and there where to many people who could get hurt if anything went wrong. At the moment the only plan he could come up with was wait and see. Well, that was his plan until Koenma said, "Yusuke, that's not all and not the worst by far." "You mean that's not the worst? Kurama and Hiei are both." "Yusuke," Koenma said in a voice far too serious for Yusuke's liking, "there are some secrets parents never get to tell their children." "Yeah, so. what does that have to do with the fact somebody is trying to kill my friends and teammates?" Koenma took a deep breath and sighed "I guess there's no better way to say this. Those two are demons." "Yeah, I know that" Yusuke said "You did!" Koenma cried in a state of shock, "I'm impressed by your detective work Yusuke!" "Well yeah, how could I not know, I've worked with them both long enough to know this!" Yusuke could almost smell the smoke coming from Koenma's ears. "NOT THOSE TWO MORON! KEINAMI AND HER BROTHER!!!!!!!" Koenma roared. "Oh. those two!" Yusuke said in a half laugh "You really should be more specific Koenma." "There's nothing funny about this Yusuke. As a human, Mizuo is a dangerous killer." Koenma said again in his serious tone "If he finds his demon side. I don't know if Hiei or Kurama could beat him!" "So we stop him before he." "It's always that simple for you isn't it?" Koenma said "Their story is only vaguely described in the books, they where just another set of half humans. So beyond their fathers death, very little is known about them." 


	4. New Forgiveness

Yep, I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho because then it would never end, but I don't. The characters belong to somebody else who is not me unfortunately. Ummmm.. But the Mizuo siblings are mine! Sooo.. That's my disclaimer. (  
  
Yeah so it gets kinda mushie here, but its still my favorite chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
It began to rain as Yusuke turned into the park. This was the shortest way back to his apartment building, but even then, he was going to get soaked before he got home. Quickening his pace to a brisk jog, he moved swiftly through the park. That was until a tree limb almost fell on his head! He looked up to find none other then Hiei standing in the tree. "Hey, Hiei!" Yusuke called to him "You trying to kill me. again?" Hiei looked down to him with a look like none other Yusuke had ever seen. He was trying to hide hurt behind a mask of hate, but with nothing to hate, and he couldn't hide the truth in his eyes. "You okay, Hiei?" Yusuke asked. "I'm fine." He replied as he turned and looked at the branch he had just removed from the tree. "Mmm, hmmm. so my guess is the tree tried to jump you then?" "Damn it Yusuke, shut up!" Hiei said as he lifted his sword in to his gaze. In a sweeping flash he threw the sword in to the dirt below him. "You left a little quick back there." Yusuke breathed "I don't know but maybe you didn't hear the whole." "I heard enough!" Hiei huffed as his feet hit the ground "and you obviously aren't able to mind your own business." "I just don't understand why you aren't bothered by the fact that she tried to kill you, but who her brother is bothers you!" Hiei leaned himself against the tree and glared at Yusuke for a moment. He just wasn't getting it she was the first woman who chose him. After nearly five hundred years, He found somebody that he could care for and who cared for him! Yusuke always had someone with him. Either Keiko or his mother, he was never alone. "What do you dream of Yusuke?" Hiei asked quietly "Huh?" Yusuke had never expected a question like this to come from Hiei, Kurama maybe, but Hiei never. "I dunno" Yusuke answered shakily, "why? "I want to go home." Hiei said looking up to Yusuke's eyes "But I don't know where that is! I don't belong any where. do you know what it's like to live like that?" Hiei tried to keep his usual look of stubborn arrogance, but it wasn't working to well. He knew it to. He had never done anything like this before. He had never just spoken what he thought or felt. "I want to forget that this happened." Hiei sighed "But there is no way to make that happen. I don't know how to forgive her." Yusuke looked at Hiei with both a new respect and utter confusion. "Hiei, do you love her?" Yusuke asked. "I don't know. maybe." "Well that's better then where you are now isn't it?" Yusuke asked hoping he wasn't pressing his luck "if nothing else she loves you." For a moment Hiei looked as though he was contemplating this, but when his eyes opened his gaze rested on what to Yusuke looked like empty space. With a sudden jolt Hiei jumped up in to the tree as a whole shit load of shuriken pelted in to the tree where he been standing. "What the hell?" Yusuke shouted as he backed away from the tree. "Step aside human, that demon needs to pay for his crimes against my sister." 


	5. They came too late

Yep, I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho because then it would never end, and I know we would all love that. The characters belong to somebody else who is not me unfortunately. Ummmm.. But the Mizuo siblings are mine! Sooo.. That's my disclaimer. (  
  
Kurama stood across the road from his mother's house. He had called her earlier to tell her he was going to be at Yusuke's house. He could not say the words "over night" that would be a lie. He couldn't lie to her any more then he had to. He stood their for a long while just watching her getting things put together for her supper, hoping she would be okay.  
  
"This isn't exactly what I had in mind when I said 'you shouldn't go home to night' you know?" a teenaged Koenma said causing Kurama to jump out of his skin.  
  
"I haven't left her by herself much since my father died." Kurama explained.  
  
"This situation just goes to prove you are the weirdest family I've ever seen." Koenma laughed "Now why did I come here again."  
  
Koenma stood looking at the ground as though he was trying to contemplate some deep secret of the universe. All the while Kurama wondered what people would think if he told him them the son of the lord of the under world, had a short term memory problem.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Don't get to close to Keinami."  
  
"WHAT?!?" Kurama yelled out of shock "What on earth is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I think you already know what I mean."  
  
"Keinami hates me, didn't you hear her story"  
  
"I wasn't talking about her, now was I?" Koenma looked like he was having way too much fun with this "Besides it didn't sound like she hated you from where I was standing!"  
  
Kurama had no come back ready for this, but it didn't matter anyway. A black blur had just interrupted their conversation. Hiei ran as fast as he could, but somehow Mizuo seemed to be right on his tail. Half out of breath and about five minutes later Yusuke tailed stopping to explain what had just happened in the park. Kurama took off almost instantly after the flashes that had passed before them, followed by Yusuke who was going to find Kuwabara.  
  
A shuriken skinned passed Hiei's face. As a drop of blood ran down his chin Hiei stopped dead, an art obviously not perfected by Mizuo yet as he skidded to a halt in front of Hiei.  
  
"I've had enough of this" Hiei growled "You want to kill me, go ahead and try. It won't be the first time I've killed someone for their arrogance."  
  
"You would have had a better chance if you had kept running!" Mizuo shouted  
  
'How did he get so fast?' Hiei thought as Mizuo ran with one of his knives pointing right toward Hiei's heart. It wasn't much to dodge but still the shock of how fast this human had gotten was enough to throw Hiei off. Hiei Drew his Katana and held it in his hand lightly. No matter how much he wanted to, he could not kill Mizuo. He knew Keinami was still attached to her brother. If Mizuo died by his hand she would probably never forgive him. However to severely injure him would not only be okay but fun!  
  
Hiei was forced to start on the defensive something that he did not like, but it was better then pretending he was afraid of some weak little human. Blocking Mizuo's knife he jumped off the ground using his opponent's strength as a boost to gain height. As he landed facing Mizou's back, Hiei lunged forward tightening his grip on his sword he was ready to end this fight right now.  
  
"You shouldn't leave your back open so often." Hiei laughed openly  
  
Mizuo turned his head and grinned like a crazy man, but didn't move at all! Hiei felt his katana cut into Mizuo. Before it could cut any vital organs Hiei pulled the sword from his opponent's side. Mizuo fell to one knee, but continued to grin. And Hiei quickly learned why.  
  
The wound in Mizuo's side was quickly repairing itself.  
  
"Thank you demon! Now I can try another new trick." the blood on Mizuo's hand began to bubble almost like it was boiling, then it began to slid off his hand and on to the ground. All the while changing growing and in a very short while it became Mizuo! A perfect duplicate of Mizuo!  
  
"What the hell! What are you?" Hiei yelled in shock!  
  
This couldn't be real! Both Mizuos' where aiming shuriken at him, which he could still dodge but now Hiei knew that if he used his sword that there would probably be another Mizuo to contend with, his fists would end with the same reaction.  
  
Kurama arrived in time to see the two Mizuo forcing Hiei back. Kurama scanned the area looking for some kind of help. Because of this he noticed the open man hole right where Hiei was headed for.  
  
"Hiei look." Kurama began to shout, but it was a little late. Hiei noticed the man hole as his foot gave way to the empty space below.  
  
The only one, or rather ones who heard Kurama's cry where the two Mizuos'. One of the two nodded toward Kurama's direction, as the other jumped in to action. Kurama used his rose whip to knock three shuriken out of the air. He could keep doing this until he figured out a better plan.  
  
'He uses shuriken for long range combat.' Kurama thought 'I wonder how he is at close range.'  
  
In a moment of decision Kurama dropped the rose whip and curled a fist. He dodged another shuriken with the grace and agility only Yoko has ever known and planted his fist square into the side of Mizuo's face.  
  
Mizuo staggered and held his face but did not say a word. He just glared a look of hate in his eyes that was different from the first time Kurama had encountered him. This look held animosity with out reason. Like he didn't know why he hated Kurama, only that he knew he did.  
  
Hiei came to in the dark sewer. The dark wasn't so much a problem as his Jagan could see through pretty much anything. It was his leg that was the problem. Hiei tried to stand up but even as he did so a pain shot threw his entire body, his leg had been broken in three places below the knee. Even if he needed to, there wasn't any way he could run. He could still stand if he greatly favored his left leg, he could also jump if he was careful to not try to use his right leg. So he attempted this. Upon landing above ground Hiei promptly crumpled to the ground.  
  
By now the other Mizuo had joined in the fight against Kurama, who had once again taken to the rose whip. Kurama was beginning to show signs of fatigue he had also been wounded quite a few times. Hiei watched trying to get to his feet. Not that he would have been much help. Yusuke charged the spirit gun from his vantage point with Kuwabara and tried to aim for one of the two Mizuo.  
  
"What are you waiting for Urameshi, shoot them!"  
  
"I can't you moron! If I miss I'll hit Kurama!" Yusuke yelled back to Kuwabara.  
  
Suddenly one of the two Mizuo stopped mid-attack and fell face down in the dirt. The now dead Mizuo turned in to a small puddle of blood on the ground. Even as it did so the real Mizuo turned to see what had happened.  
  
Standing there was a small feminine figure dressed in black from head to toe. Her long almost black hair pulled back in to a pony tail and deep dark eyes that where fixed on Mizuo, where a dead give away as to who she was.  
  
"Keinami I have had more then enough of this." Mizuo shouted more like a stern parent then an angry brother.  
  
"You are right about one thing Keitaro." Keinami replied calmly "This has been more then enough." Her gaze never drifted her eyes locked on her brother's crimson face; her voice was calm and steady. To all around it was a mystery what she planed to do.  
  
"Aren't you tired of this Keitaro.?" She asked in the same tone "aren't you tired of killing yet?!?"  
  
"It's almost over Keinami, these are the last two. I swear to it." Keitaro replied  
  
"But why Keitaro? These two have done nothing to hurt you..."  
  
"YES THEY DID!" Mizuo screamed "HE KILLED OUR FATHER, AND HIM." Mizuo's furious hate filled glance turned to Hiei "HE'S TRYING TO TAKE AWAY MY SISTER!"  
  
Mizuo was in a rage beyond his own control now. He didn't even care that Kurama was standing there almost too exhausted to fight. He only saw what he thought to be the biggest threat of his life, to him the worst thing in this world.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HER!" He screamed bearing a knife he had hidden along his leg "You'll have to kill me first!"  
  
Mizuo took to a full speed run clutching the knife before him, its blade aimed strait at the bandage on Hiei's forehead. Kurama lunged after him but missed by inches. Keinami however got between her brother and Hiei with her own blade held in a blocking position before her.  
  
Mizuo's dagger landed about ten feet from the two of them. In his anger he balled a fist and knocked Keinami out of the way.  
  
"Stay out of the way" Mizuo glared wrathfully down to his sister. Keinami was not sure how but she had managed to hold on to her knife, and as she watched her brother line his cross bow up with Hiei's forehead only one thing made sense to do.  
  
Keinami was on her feet and running before she knew what the hell she was doing! At the same time Kurama was racing toward Mizuo from the back the only plan there was to stop him from shooting the arrow.  
  
As her brother fired the arrow Keinami tried to level her knife as to deflect it. Kurama tackled Mizuo and wrestled with him for a moment but the sound of an arrow hitting its mark caused them to stop.  
  
It was as though someone had put the world into slow motion. Keinami missed the arrow; it struck her chest right on her heart. The group watched horror struck as her limp body fell forward toward the ground. Hiei ran for Keinami ignoring the pain in his leg.  
  
"No! Somebody help her." He cried.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to Mizuo to let Kurama go help Keinami. Even as he walked over to her Kurama could tell there was nothing he was going to be able to do. He knelt by Keinami on the opposite side to Hiei. He didn't know what to say. For only the third time in his human life, Kurama was at a loss for words.  
  
"Do something!" Hiei shouted  
  
"Hiei. I can't. she." Kurama stammered.  
  
"No, she's not!" Hiei shouted "Nami! Nami!!!"  
  
Hiei was openly screaming at the lifeless body before him, but that wasn't going to help Keinami was dead in his arms. Her eye's no longer sparkled the way they had mere moments ago, and her small body was completely relaxed.  
  
Hiei was hesitant to move. Not because of his leg, or because he would have killed Mizuo. No, He didn't move because if he did it would have meant letting her go. Having just found her how could he let her go?  
  
"Okay ass hole if." Yusuke said turning to Mizuo "If that girl is really dead, I will personally see to it that you get the most time you can in the most highly guarded prison spirit world."  
  
"I. didn't mean to." Mizuo stammered "She's my sister!"  
  
"Yeah, and my friend over there may have some choice words for you too." Yusuke said turning to Hiei, but Hiei didn't speak, he didn't move. He just sat there gazing on Keinami as if taking his eyes off her would cause her to fade away. It wasn't till he could no longer hold back his tears that Hiei turned his head. He closed his eyes, and began picking up Keinami's limp body, but the injury to his leg would not allow it.  
  
"I can.I can't leave her here." Hiei finally said "not in the middle of the street."  
  
Kurama offered to move her, but Hiei was insistent on his needing to do it himself. Night had fallen by the time Kurama finished healing Hiei's leg. Kuwabara had come to sitting on Mizuo rather then waste his energy holding on to him. Not that Mizuo was much for struggling at that point, he was to busy rationalizing the hole thing in his head.  
  
"There!" Kurama sighed "good as new."  
  
Hiei didn't say a word, his eyes where still fixed on where the sun had set. He still cradled Keinami's head as he had just after the incident had occurred. He turned his gaze to Keinami just as he began to lift her from the ground.  
  
Hiei walked over the curb to a small patch of grass just off the side walk. He laid her down on the cold dew covered grass. As he removed his hands from under Keinami's head he noticed a familiar crimson liquid trickling down his arms. The expression on Hiei's face was indescribable; he raised both of his hands in to view and almost looked like he may be sick.  
  
"I will give him this warning now." Hiei said as he stood up again "Where ever you go what ever they do to you will never be enough."  
  
Hiei turned to face Mizuo. His eyes showed every drop of anger, and every ounce of pain that was streaming through him at that very moment.  
  
"I just want you to know this one thing." Hiei said not allowing his voice to crack "There is worse then you that fear my name, but none other who should fear it more."  
  
"You are threatening me, demon! It is because of you she is dead. She jumped in front of the arrow meant for you!" Mizuo shouted back each of his words seemed to put a hole through Hiei's heart.  
  
"You know you little creep you might want to stop with the demon trashing." Yusuke said in a sudden outburst "You damn well are one!"  
  
Mizuo opened his mouth as though he was about to argue, but thought better of it in the last seconds. "You knew." Yusuke said "You knew all a long didn't you?"  
  
Mizuo didn't make a sound.  
  
"IF YOUR SISTER HAD KNOWN THAT SHE COULD STILL BE ALIVE NOW!" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"She could still be alive, if she hadn't tried to protect what isn't worth protecting."  
  
Yusuke shook his head for a moment, and then taking a step closer to Mizuo, punched him in the head. The fight took mere minutes, but its damages would last a life time. Mizuo was sent strait to a spirit world prison.  
  
Nobody saw Hiei leave, though it was not surprising to turn around and not find him there. The day had passed like a nightmare for everyone. It was hard to imagine someone they had just met being dead. Even harder to imagine was how Hiei was going to deal with Keinami's death. Sadness was beginning to turn to fear as reality sunk into the group, and all three of them (yes Kuwabara included) set out to find Hiei. 


	6. If last chapter!

Yep, I wish I owned Yu Yu Hakusho because then it would never end, and I know we would all love that. The characters belong to somebody else who is not me unfortunately. Ummmm.. But the Mizuo siblings are mine! Sooo.. That's my disclaimer. (  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
The wind had picked up a bit as night fell, now the cloud cover of earlier had evaporated and the stars where sparkling in an almost rhythmic pattern. The moon glistened a haunting white, the same color it had been the night Hiei first met Keinami. Because of the moons glow it was damn near impossible to miss the shadow that had come to rest by the pond in the park.  
  
Hiei plunged his arms up to his elbows in to the water. The cold water hurt more then any thing else forcing up memories of the past hours, refreshing pain that had not yet died. He held his arms like that for nearly fifteen minutes, until the water around him started to turn red. He pulled his hands from the water and rubbed them together as though washing his hands. The sound of foot steps behind him shook Hiei from his task.  
  
"You know it's kind of cold out to go swimming." Kurama said trying to lighten the mood. Pathetic attempt that it was he tried.  
  
"Go away." Hiei growled not even bothering to turn around.  
  
"You forgot something." Kurama said holding out Hiei's sword.  
  
Hiei turned still not looking at the sword.  
  
"Get rid of it." He said looking back to his hands "I can get a new katana."  
  
"You can't get rid of the memories like that though Hiei. She still won't be here if you throw away the sword."  
  
"I KNOW THAT!" Hiei shouted "But if that sword had done what it was supposed to she." Hiei never took his eyes off his hands.  
  
"It doesn't wash off does it?"  
  
"What?" Kurama replied calmly  
  
"The blood. her blood. it doesn't wash off does it?" Hiei said tearing his eyes from his hands "I was trying to wash off the blood, but it just wasn't coming off."  
  
"I don't see any." Kurama said trying to help  
  
"But you can smell it!" Hiei cried "she died in my arms. her death is on my hands."  
  
"You could not have stopped her; nobody could have guessed that Keinami would have run in front of that arrow."  
  
Hiei grabbed the sword from Kurama's hands "NOBODY!" he cried "NOBODY MY ASS. She died because I could not protect her." In his fit he threw the weapon clear across the pond. It landed on the bank across the way.  
  
Kurama watched the cloud of sand settle on the opposite bank. There where no words to settle Hiei's spirit. He for a moment had somebody who could truly acknowledge his existence, to any one else they knew of him but he was barely able to affect them in any way.  
  
"I should have died there." Hiei sighed "she's only nineteen years old Kurama."  
  
"You will survive this."  
  
"She told me. she loved me. Right after it happened, but I didn't say any thing. I never told her." Hiei looked up to the stars trying to hold back tears that where fighting to be set free from his eyes "I know I'll survive, but I don't want to."  
  
"You never told her what?" asked Kurama despite the fact he already knew the answer.  
  
"Told her. What?" Hiei looked at Kurama like he was crazy "I never told her I. I love her."  
  
That was the first time Kurama ever heard Hiei admit to loving something. He had never even admitted to loving Yukina, though it was a well known fact that he did care deeply for her. It had to hurt if Hiei was admitting to love.  
  
"She knew." Kurama said reassuringly.  
  
"Yeah. that's what I figured too." Hiei sighed.  
  
"Hiei." Kurama started, and then fell silent. What on earth was he supposed to say? There where no words to bring back what Hiei had lost. No way to fix what had been broken. But as Hiei turned to walk away something jogged a memory in Kurama's head.  
  
"Hey, Hiei!" Kurama shouted.  
  
"What.?" Hiei growled.  
  
"I don't know how helpful this will be." Kurama said taking a half step forward "but a very wise man once told me; there is no one who does not carry scars on his heart."  
  
Hiei gave him the same funny look he had earlier "Who was the idiot that told you that?" he asked.  
  
"Umm. You" Kurama said half shocked that Hiei had forgotten.  
  
"Hn" Hiei gave this a moment to sink in "Sentimentality has never been one of my gifts."  
  
The End  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Epilog: The pain of losing someone is harsh and real, and the road to recovery is often long and difficult. For Hiei there is no acceptation made. In a person who has had so much tragedy already it may seem impossible to get threw the grief, but time patience and endurance will mend broken hearts. We all will love somebody in our lives, and with any blessing's in the world we may find ourselves loved back. The most important thing to remember is that the past is gone, and you can no longer change it. If you don't tell somebody how you feel about them today, your chance may be gone tomorrow. Hiei learned this lesson to little to late. Will Hiei take this lesson with him, we may never know. . .  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: God this was hard to write! In the end I guess I am pleased with the result of my blood (oh so many paper cuts), sweat and tears  
Now I have to explain some things about these fic just so I don't sound like a cruel bitch. First of all when I wrote this I wasn't sure when it the story line of Yu Yu Hakusho they would take place. By the end I decided it didn't. Kind of like the movie doesn't fit any where.  
  
So I created a new character for Hiei to care about (Keinami). This worked pretty well. A lot of YYH fans I know liked her character, and thought she fit in well with the others. Then one pointed out that there would be no good way to end the stories with Keinami still there. So honestly Keinami died because I wasn't creative enough to come up with something better!  
  
It was the hardest thing I've ever had to write, and hopefully I'll never have to do it again. To be honest I haven't been able to look at my Hiei pictures since I finished. Still it was fun to do and great practice for a writing career (should that, by chance, ever happen). . . Well I'm out of time out of ideas and out of space, so as a last few words from me; there is no heart so strong it cant be broken, no person so stubborn they won't grieve, and no real way to end this story. 


End file.
